Annabeth, Percy and wtf!
by xxLoveHarryPotterforlifexx
Summary: Annabeth and percy finnaly get home from camp takes place after the last olympian and one of the weirdest things happens. "what in the hades are you doing here?"
1. Chapter 1

Percy woke up early that saturday morning, he and Annabeth had just gotten to new york and he needed to talk to her.

He ran down the stairs of his moms appartment and out the door and down the street.

He arrived at a small blue house that was about 2 blocks away from his moms appartment, he knocked on the door.

The footsteps got closer to the door and it flew oppen to show the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life."hey" she said "whats wrong?"

Then Edward Cullen appeared out of no where, "what in the Hades are you doing here?" asked percy, as he slightly pushed annabeth out of the way and walked into the house._ stupid leech_ he mumbled.

"Let me geuss looking for your boyfriend?" said Annabeth, I laughed

""isnt this where we film for Breaking dawn?" He asked confused "and no my boyfriend is at home" he said sarcastically.

Then Jacob black appears too, "Oh my gods whats with twilight today!" I shouted "and put a shirt on jacob..."

We heard a random voice come from the now glowing sink full of dishwater, "Whats the point it'll rip when he puts it on anyways" the voice faded.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Annabeth shouted.

"get your mom out of here" Said Edward, The sky thundered.

"ohh bad idea!" said Annabeth

"thanks captian obvious" said Edward

"your welcome sargent sarcastic" said Annabeth, I smiled at her.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE! unless you want to stay and watch me make fun of your movies and books" said Annabeth

"i think he'd rather go home to his boyfriend and bring Jacob" I said

"ha in his dreams" said Jacob.

"aha scratch that i like this guy" I said to Jacob and he smiled.

"whatever im gone" said Edward.

"good because no one wanted you here to begin with" said Jake

"Shut up you stupid mutt" said Edward

"oh its on" said Jake and he charged at Edward and phased.


	2. edward against world litterally

Edward charged at Jake at the same time, Edward picked up the oversized world and threw him at the wall.

I concentrated on the sink and a spout of water rose out and twisted around Edward like a rope,surprisingly it held him.

I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it, the pen grew into a long sword.

Annabeth put on her yankees invisibility cap and snuck up from behind, she ripped of one of his arms and threw it in to the frie place, and with a loud WOOOMMMFF! his arm disinagrated.

Edward roared in pain.

Jake was still unconcous, "Annabeth help him i got this!" i shouted at her

She pulled of her cap and ran over to Jake helping him back to the real world.

Edward ripped his way through the water chains to the outside world. I followed "you have got to go" I said

He stood in the middle of the road, the earth crumpled around him, and a large crevace was created and armys of skeletons came out.

"Niko!" i shouted.

"hey brother long time no see" he smiled, looked at edward and laughed "ahh it looks like youve lived past your time girl friend" he chuckled evily at him.

"lets go" he shouted at me as he pulled a black sword out.

I ran toward Edward and slashed him with my sword a few times leaving bloodless cuts on his neck.

and yes that is possible just in case you didnt remember my sword was made from material that is used to kill monsters duh?

The clouds in the sky swirled into blackness and lightning struck Edward from the sky "looks like everythings against you now" Niko laughed

A small but powerful earthquake formed around him, the ground he was stading on i dont know how you could explain it but i geuss it shrunk inside the rest of the ground around him.

Water shot out from everywhere and pinned him to the ground.

When he wasnt visible anymore Niko used his last amount of power to create a strong but normal looking ground over him.

"thats gotta hold him for a while" Niko smiled weakly

Annabeth came out of the house with Jake still in his wolf form "come in and rest its been a long day and it mustve taken alot out of you controlling the world" she smiled at me "and you to niko" she said

I coughed, and then blacked out.


	3. I get sick or am i just scared

"percy? ,Percy?" i heard annabeths voice but she sounded far away

"help me! Percy! Please!" i hear her more louder this time

I saw annabeth being dragged down to tartarus, it was bella, she had an evil gleam in her eye, eddwards mate.

I tried to shout at her but no words came out of my mouth i ran over to Annabeth and tried to pry Belles cold hands off her.

When i tried my hand just went right through hers. Was I dead?

"PERCY!" i heard her voice fade as she fell, it was all quiet now.

_NO ANNABETH!_ i tried to shout

And i woke up to Annabeth pulling her fingers through my hair "Percy?" she said 

"huh? What happend?" i said quietly

"its ok everything is ok hes gone" she said with a worried look on her face

"whats wrong, What happend?" I said worried as well.

"you were screaming, screaming like you were being dumped in the river styx, dropped into a tub of acid and torn to shreds at the same time" she looked at me

"it was a dream, but you- she took-" he put her finger over my lips

"shh your sick you need to relax yourslef everythings fine now" she said

"weres Niko, Jacob?" i asked panicked

"Niko is in the living room watching tv and Jake is just fine resting on the couch witch you should be doing" she sighed

"well i dont want to do any of that if i cant be with you" I said because it was true what if i couldnt save her the day my dream happend.

"well i can sit here with you but thats pretty much it" she said. Snow patrol moment there (8) if i lay here, if i just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world(8)

She brushed her fingers through my hair again and had her hand on my forehead, "your burning up percy"she said

"im fine annabeth" i said to her and sat up

She took my hand between hers "your freezing!" she said

"im fine i told you" i said again, she stood up and got another blanket and wrapped it around me.

"there" she said, I guess she never heard me say i was fine then?

"thanks i guess" i said

she kissed my hair and left the room "tell me if theres anything you need" she told me just before she left

"okay" i wispered

"ANNABETH!" i shouted about 5 seconds later

she rushed into the room "what is it" she asked

"i want you, to sit in here with me, im afraid" i said realizing that im never afraid of anything i was afraid of getting her taken away from me

"this is bad your never afraid of anything what is it about?" she asked worried and she sat beside me.

"well i dreampt that bella came back for my mate since i we pretty much killed hers you were dragged into the pits of tartarus along with her and Edward I'm guessing that they tore you to shreds down there and burned you to show what it felt like for Edward, I was there i was trying to save you but i couldnt i was invisible my voice was gone, what if when it happens i cant save you?" i asked

"you will because Niko and Jake will be there to help and i know you can do it" she told me

"YEAH BABY LETS GET THOSE LEECHES!" i heard Jacob shout and i laughed

"we will be fine" she said

"I dont want to lose you again" i said remembering that time when we found the hunters she fell off that cliff

"you wont i promise" she promised


End file.
